Degradation such as a pothole, a rut, and a crack occurs in the pavement of a road due to passage of vehicles and change over time. The repair cost of a road is small if the road surface has little degradation. Therefore, it is desired to find the degradation of a road surface in the early stage.
Hence, for example, it is being discussed to mount a camera on a road patrol vehicle that patrols roads regularly, and the like to shoot the roads, and survey the degradation of the road surfaces from the shot images. For example, proposed is a technology for detecting abnormalities of roads, surrounding facilities, and the like by comparing two video data shot by an imaging camera mounted on a patrol vehicle in similar positions on different dates by use of an image processing technology. Moreover, for example, proposed is a technology for obtaining the degree of difference between an inputted image and a preregistered background image on a pixel basis and determining whether or not there is an intruding object based on the degree of difference.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-357557    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-186511
However, a road may have a plurality of lanes. Therefore, a different imaging target may be displayed even if an image that was shot on a similar route in the past is displayed.
An object of the technology of the disclosure is to provide a survey apparatus, a survey program and a survey method, which plays back only images where the same target is displayed in synchronization when a plurality of images is displayed in synchronization, corresponding to their positions.